This invention relates to a warning alarm device adapted to be mounted in homes, apartment buildings, factories, etc.. More particularly, the warning device is of the type which monitors the condition of the ambient air in order to detect the presence of combustion products indicative of fire, or the presence of gases, such as carbon monoxide.
An important object of the present invention resides in the efficient utilization of a flame detecting switch device such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,369, issued Oct. 22, 1968, to W. J. Hardesty, as part of an early warning fire alarm system.
Another object is the provision of an extremely sensitive device for detecting oxygen deficiency in the atmosphere ambient to the device.